1. Technical Field
The invention relates to motor vehicle fuel storage systems and more particularly to a fuel tank directed to reducing fuel starvation and sloshing problems.
2. Description of the Problem
Over the road truck tractors have conventionally carried their fuel supply in two cylindrical tanks which are hung, one each, to the outside of the vehicle frame, low on the vehicles' frame rails. This arrangement is referred to as a dual draw tank system. Dual draw tank systems present a number of problems relating to fuel delivery to the vehicle's engine and to vehicle stability.
The use of dual draw tanks can result in uneven fuel draw into the engine since each tank is drawn from independently. Uneven fuel draw can result in differences in the fuel levels in the tanks. Differing fuel levels in the tanks usually means that the tractor is differentially loaded from side to side and this can affect cornering stability. The difference in fuel level may be difficult to ascertain as well. Also, as the tanks are drained, the fuel remaining in the tanks becomes prone to sloshing back and forth, which can affect stopping and acceleration, ride and handling performance. Fuel sloshing has in the past been partially dealt with by incorporating baffles in the fuel tank.
Cylindrical fuel tanks are, despite various efforts to correct the problem, prone to rotation. This may stem over the long term from vehicle vibration. Tank rotation can require expensive repair. Cylindrical fuel tanks have not been consistently located on trucks, resulting in the need to provide numerous alternative support arrangements for other equipment on truck tractors, such as battery boxes and tool boxes.